


Use Your Good Will On Me

by Octopocalypse



Category: South Park
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, kenman - Freeform, thot kenny, toxic ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: AUGH *shakes fist at Kayne*This had the potential to be better but the rest of the RP got deleted with my friend's blog so I can only speculate on some of the details I was commenting on. Posting this here as a drabble I may or may never edit and complete.-He’d been waiting for this all day, knew that what hid beneath the invitation to Cartman’s lascivious basement was his debasement.
Relationships: Eric Cartman/Kenny McCormick
Kudos: 9





	Use Your Good Will On Me

Holy bones _shake_ with anticipation. 

Everything had just been _pleasantries_ up till now. The balloons and streamers hung as silent observers for what was to come, deserted for other brands of _merriment_. It was a strange thing for Kenny to feel so _spoiled_ and it was easy to see why similar circumstances made Eric so plump with greed. The void was never full once you started taking. Even when his hands were _spilling over_ with the fruits of his labor he still wanted more.

They took from one another, indefinitely and irrefutably. Fingers clawing at hair and skin, drawing blood or moans was all the same to them- the finish line was the same. Unrelenting until both of them were completely spent, drained and sighing satisfaction. 

Cartman’s mom may be a dirty slut, but Kenny was a _spoiled whore,_ already flushed and short of breath. He’d been waiting for this _all day_ , knew that what hid beneath the invitation to Cartman’s lascivious basement was his _debasement._ Even if he hid his intentions under petty insults and malicious teasing, Kenny received it with tender eyes and an innocent smile. He’d even gone so far as to dress up for the occasion, _lip gloss_ was only the icing on the cake for Cartman tonight.

 _"What do you think Kenny? Wouldn't that be nice?"_ The question echos in his head as Eric does more than imply his absolute demise. A promise of pleasure and punishment rolled into one.

“So nice…” He mutters a little _star struck_. This was going to be a long night, he could tell. He just hopes theres enough _hours_ in it for what the other had planned. Kenny gives himself a shake, remembering his own secret agenda.

“It’s _really_ nice Eric…” He purrs, fingers pulling at the front of his parka. “I got something nice for you too-” He unzips everything nice and slow, letting it slip down his speckled shoulders. 

It wasn’t unusual for him to be completely naked under the thing, but this was one of those exceptions. Gradually with the descent of his zipper he reveals pink _lacy_ under things. He had Karen to thank for that, helping him select an adequate cup size to _shield_ his flat chest. 

He felt _prettier_ already, and with Eric’s eyes on him he is all the more encouraged. Chipped nail polish traveling down his front, gently pushing the waist of his pants down revealing the valley of his hips and the peak of matching panties. 

“I got them at the goodwill so.. you can totally rip them off of me.”


End file.
